Whispers of Love
by Dr. Slevin
Summary: During Hermione's final year at Hogwarts she begins to have strange dreams, leading her to a painful realization about her life, her friends, and perhaps most importantly, Ginny. Hermione and Ginny love story, rated T for mild sexuality, and brief strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_ I've been having these dreams lately. I've never put much stock in dreams, but these have been so…vivid. _

_ Sometimes I can't tell if I'm awake or asleep. _

_ These dreams are like a spell, or a curse. I cast magical wards on myself before I sleep. I cast them when I'm awake, but it doesn't help. These dreams are in me._

_ Like a splinter in my mind._

_ Sometimes I wake up, crying or screaming. I had to start casting spells to stop the noise from waking my parents, and I can't imagine what I'll have to start doing when I go back to Hogwarts. My seventh year will start soon, and these dreams still haven't subsided any. In fact, they've gotten even worse. _

_ The content of my dreams is getting progressively more violent as well. I see terrible things happen in front of me, but I'm powerless to stop it. I told Harry about them, and he told me something about divination, but that's rubbish. It's probably just some sort of after effect of the War. I finally broke down and saw a muggle doctor about it. She said it could be caused by stress, or trauma. _

_Trauma. _

_ Right._

_ She did tell me one thing that was useful though, she told me to start writing this journal, so I could remember them better, and maybe figure out what causes them. _

_ With that in mind, last night I dreamt of Ginny, this was one of the less awful dreams. They were memories, mostly from summer days spent in the Burrow. Little things, like breakfast with her and Ron. It was pleasant, but at the end there were flashes of terrible images. Ginny was lying on the ground, and there was blood, so much blood. _

_ I woke up after that. _

_ I wonder if Ginny would have any advice for me. I'd even ask Luna for help at this point, not like she'd be of any use. _

_ I'll be seeing both of them tomorrow at Diagon Alley, maybe I'll bring it up. _

Hermione closed the journal and looked out her window to the twinkling city lights beyond. She had her brown hair tied back in a pony tail, and a yellow number two pencil covered in bite marks hanging limply from between her lips, in a habit she had picked up from Ginny. She sighed and clicked off her lamp, hoping to sleep restfully that night. She did not.

**A/N: This chapter is only a prologue, and the majority of the later chapters are written almost entirely from a 3rd person perspective, with small excerpts from Hermione's journal. Please, review, for your words make me work so much harder. **

**Sincerely, **

**Dr. Slevin **


	2. Chapter 2

_More dreams last night. I think I'll tell Ginny about it, maybe Luna as well. _

Hermione thought back to the one line she'd written in the leather bound journal she had sitting on top of her desk at home. She wondered if she would tell Ginny, or if the fact that she was nervous to meant that she shouldn't. Dreaming of your friend for nearly a month can be extremely strange sounding, even if the dreams are unpleasant. Hermione leaned back in her chair at The Leaky Cauldron, and hoped to spot her friends walking in the door, but had no such luck. She sat up straight once again, and smiled at her Butter Beer. She'd been fully aware that she would arrive too early, and have to wait, but she'd departed nearly an hour early anyway. She also knew it was too early for the Butter Beer, but she was rather cold and tired, and Hannah Abbott had offered her one, and she couldn't refuse.

"Hello, Hermione." Drifted a dreamy voice from behind Hermione, who nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise. Hermione stood up and turned to see Luna, who looked just as spacey as ever. Her blonde hair was let down and her eyes were covered by a strange pair of glasses, which Hermione was certain would make the dim interior of the Leaky Cauldron almost pitch black. Luna smiled dreamily and stepped into Hermione for a hug, an odd gesture that Hermione hadn't seen coming, Ginny was usually the hugger.

"Hey Luna." Hermione said through a smile, embracing the smaller girl. Luna almost at once stepped back, to look at her friend.

"You look tired, are the nargles keeping you awake?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and at once wondered how tired she must have looked for _Luna _notice. They took their seats at Hermione's table, to wait for Ginny. Luna waited patiently for Hermione to respond.

"I guess I am," Hermione said in a near whisper. "I've been having such strange nights lately." Luna raised an eye brow.

"With Ron?" Luna said, so simply it was almost like she was commenting on the unseasonably dreary weather. Hermione, however, blushed fiercely, focusing on the floor.

"No! Not with anyone!" She squeaked at Luna, feeling rather uncomfortable, and off balance. The blonde smiled to herself and grabbed the almost untouched mug of Butter Beer and sipped it triumphantly.

"Then what is it?" She asked, after several seconds.

"I've been having these weird dreams." Hermione remarked simply, still a bit put off by Luna's comment about Ron. In truth, she hadn't thought too much about the Weasley boy, not in that way at least.

"Dreams of?" Luna responded immediately, sipping the drink some more.

"Unsettling things, memories that aren't quite right, and then some violent things," Hermione swallowed heard. "Awful things." Luna put the mug down, and looked at Hermione with a focus that was almost unheard of in the blonde. She thought for several long moments before slapping her palms on the table, and resuming her normal calm demeanor.

"We'll see Madam Xiu then." She said nonchalantly. Hermione was a bit taken aback.

"Who?" The witch asked, worried about the new name, especially if it belonged to a friend of Luna's. The blonde witch laughed a small, warm laugh.

"She can help." Hermione was about to press for further questions when Luna abruptly stood up and waved to someone behind Hermione. The brunette turned around and smiled warmly at Ginny Weasley. The youngest of the trio, as well as being the youngest of the considerable Weasley lineage. She had her red hair tied back, and was dressed in a sweater and pair of jeans. She looked hardly any different at all, which, at least in Hermione's opinion, was fantastic. She had always been beautiful, after all.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, breaking into a light run and hugging her best friend. Par for the course, as it were. Luna looked on and smiled for her two closest friends. Ginny held the hug for a few moments before turning to Luna.

"Luna, too!" She pulled the girl in for a hug as well, which Luna let last a second before ducking out of it. "Does that make me late?" The redhead asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes!" Hermione teased. Luna smiled and sat back down, while Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other, and across from her.

"It's so good to see you again, 'Mione!" Ginny remarked, turning her chair slightly so she was looking at the elder witch. "I hadn't gotten an owl in quite a while…" Ginny trailed off nervously, and Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"No, I know. I'm sorry, Gin, I was…" She looked at Luna. "Distracted." Ginny smiled and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It wouldn't with been with Ro-"

"No!" Hermione cut her off. "It was not with Ron!" Ginny giggled and patter her friend's arm.

"Then with what, exactly?" She asked, signaling to the waitress for another Butter Beer. Hermione squirmed a little bit, not wanting to make Ginny uncomfortable.

"Dreams of weird memories, and…some other things." Ginny screwed her face up in confusion.

"Timid? That doesn't really fit ya, Hermione." Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not timid! It's just strange, is all." The waitress put the mug down on the table, and Ginny hardly took notice, instead she turned to Luna.

"We could take her to Madam Xiu?" Hermione balked.

"You too?" Hermione asked? Ginny's confusion turned to a smile at Luna.

"So you told her? And she agreed?" Luna smiled and shook her head no.

"Only suggested her name." She said, dreamily watching the exchange. Ginny frowned.

"Figures."

"Who is this person?" Hermione demanded. Ginny only smiled sweetly at her friend.

"If we told you, you'd never go!" Hermione frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you _don't_ I won't go anyway!" Ginny laughed at her best friend's stubbornness.

"Well, we're going! Two to one, Luna and I win." Luna hardly noticed her name, as she had taken instead to watching a spider in the corner of the ceiling. Hermione scoffed.

"Rubbish! I just won't go." Ginny frowned sadly at her friend. Hermione had already lost this argument.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, going past the usual rush of students, and parents towards the furthest end of the alley. As they walked Hermione noticed some of the still vacant store fronts, and the lingering scars of battle. She frowned and continued walking. As they approached the far end of the alley, Hermione saw a small, simple, brown door in the wall between two vacant store fronts; she'd never noticed the door before. Above the door hung a very simply carved wooden sign that said "Madam Xiu's Divination." Hermione almost turned on her heels right there, instead she just stopped.

"No way!" She said sharply, grabbing Ginny's wrist, stopping her as well. "I'm not going to a fortune teller!" Luna turned to see what the fuss was all about.

"Oh, come on Hermione! Please!" Ginny said, tugging her wrist the other way. Hermione flew forward, off balance from grabbing Ginny, and considerably weaker than the star Quiditch player. She caught herself before she fell forward completely, though; Hermione stepped back and stood up straight. Hermione sighed and looked back at the bustling crowd of people, wondering if it was smaller than the prior year's. She sighed once more and took the lead.

"Fine!" Hermione remarked, making a B line for the door, a terrible feeling of dread growing in her stomach.


End file.
